Those Left Behind
by GreekHeroine
Summary: What hapens when Sam and Dean come to town? What happens to the people they talk to? For some it's just random guys, for others they're introduced to a whole new world. Read on to discover what they think of our boys and the supernatural
1. Pilot

**Those left behind**

This is an idea of what I'd lie to think what happens to all the people that Sam and Dean encounter in their travels. Some people, they hardly leave an impression, others their lives are completely changed. I'll pick at least one character from each episode as I binge watch. They may or may not crossover or connect later on but as far as I know right now, each will be considered a one shot.

Anyway I hope you enjoy!

1x01 Pilot:

Amy Hein eyed the federal marshals as they left the diner. Once she had told them about the murder of Constance Welsh, they had instantly become interested. She didn't understand though. Troy was killed on Centennial sure, but ghosts? That's wasn't possible, ghosts didn't exist. All she knew was that there was something off about those guys. They didn't act like marshals, they seemed like regular people. Weird people, but normal.

Amy fingered the photo of Troy sadly, his car was found bloody and his body missing. She wondered idly if she should look up that old ghost story after all.


	2. Wendigo

1x02 Wendigo:

Haley waited patiently. She could hear the whir and beeps of machinery, the hospital had quieted over the last few hours. The police had gone and both Tommy and Ben were resting.

Wendigos, she shook her head.

How the hell had some simple camping trip gone so bad? Her brother had been food for a monster! Haley remembered the fear and panic in the woods. How her and Sam had been able to track their brothers and rescue them. She remembered the shock at seeing the pale fanged monster jumping at them as it exploded into fire.

A wendigo, the same that had maybe, been killing campers for the past who knew how many decades? She realized that Sam and Dean had killed the wendigo, that the woods in Blackwater were safe again. But for how long? Who knew if wendigos traveled in groups? Sam hadn't said so, but it wasn't like they chatted for long. She gripped her fists tight, her knuckles bloody from traipsing in the forest. All she knew was that she had to keep an eye out for the tourists, she knew what was out there. She could at least look out for them and call the brothers again if needed.


	3. Dead in the Water

1x03 Dead in the Water:

Lucas watched as the black muscle car roared to life. He waved halfheartedly as it rolled out of the driveway, heading to the highway.

"Zeppelin rules," He smiled to himself.

Dean had told him that. Dean had pulled him up from the lake. Dean didn't think he was crazy when he had shown him the bike or the drawings.

Lucas looked at the scrapbook. He no longer had the urge to draw the house. He didn't hear any voices telling him to play in the lake or about Grandpa Jake being a bad man. There was no urge to draw now. He stood up, walking away from the used and battered book.

Instead he walked over to his mom's CD case, looking at the numerous titles until he saw the one he wanted and smiled.

Led Zeppelin Greatest Hits


	4. Phantom Traveler

1x04 Phantom Traveler:

Amanda smiled at the passengers reassuring that everything was fine. She was barely holding herself together. What the hell was going on? She just witnessed something in the stewardess cabin Something that couldn't be explained. In another 1 minutes though she'd have to come up with something.

 _Yes sir, the plane was being attacked by a demon who wanted to crash it out of some sort of twisted revenge._

Like that would go over well with the cops, she groaned. She walked back into the cabin where the copilot Andrew was recovering. She nodded to the boys who were quietly discussing their father and some demon who had killed someone named Jess. The taller of the two with bangs seemed to be angry and high strung. She wanted to talk to them, but it was clear by the older boy's tense shoulders it would have to wait. She put a hand on Andrew's shoulder, sighing with relief that his eyes were normal. Brown irises, small black pupils dropped against white background. No demonic signs at all.

She wondered if there were side effects, once again she eyed the boys and decided no. She couldn't talk to them, they were clearly involved in something greater then these plane attacks.

No, she wouldn't bother them, she would keep an eye on Andrew herself.


End file.
